characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario
Lucario is a fourth generation Pokémon, being a dual Fighting and Steel-type. Background Lucario is the Aura Pokémon, and the final evolutionary stage of Riolu. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. A Lucario is believed to have been the first Pokemon to acheive Mega Evolution. Notable Lucario have belonged to Sir Aaron, Riley, Maylene, Cameron, and Korrina. Powers & Abilities *'Type Resistances:' Lucario's Fighting and Steel type combination makes it resistance to Normal, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, and Dark-type attacks, and completely immune to Poison-type attacks. *'Abilities: ' **'Steadfast:' Increases Lucario's speed whenever he flinches. **'Inner Focus:' Allows Lucario to almost never flinch from attacks. **'Justified:' Lucario's Hidden Ability. Whenever Lucario gets hit by a Dark-type move, his physical attack power gets boosted. *'Aura': Aura is a spiritual essence contained in every living being. Unlike most people or Pokémon, Lucario is capable of utilizing its own aura for a variety of purposes. It can sense the auras of others, allowing them to track people, or see without using its eyes, read the minds and actions of others, project aura in the form of barriers or attacks, transfer its aura into another living being to heal them, though this can be fatal to Lucario, or activate Time Flowers, which project visions of past events from when they were last activated. In the Super Smash Bros. video game series, Lucario can use his aura to boost the power of his attacks as he takes damage, with his strength boosting as he takes more damage. Moves *'Extreme Speed: '''A physical Normal-type move that always goes before the opponent's attack. *'Force Palm:' A physical Fighting-type move. Lucario places his paw against the opponent. A beam of energy then fires at point blank range. This attack has a chance at paralyzing the opponent. *'Dragon Pulse: A special Dragon-type move. *'Aura Sphere: '''A special Fighting-type move, which has Lucario fire a blast of aura at the opponent. This attack can never miss. *'Laser Focus: 'A normal-type status move, in which Lucario concentrates intensely, making it so his next attack will always result in a critical hit (1.5x the usual damage). *'Close Combat: 'A physical Fighting-type move, which is incredibly powerful, but lowers both of Lucario's Defense stats when used. *'Foresight: 'A Normal-type status move that allows Lucario to hit a Ghost-type Pokémon with Normal and Fighting-type attacks. *'Quick Attack: 'A physical Normal-type move that always goes before the opponent's attack. *'Detect: 'A Fighting-type move that protects Lucario from the foe's next attack, though it can't be used twice in a row. *'Metal Claw: 'A physical Steel-type move that has a chance of boosting Lucario's Attack stat when used. *'Counter: 'A Fighting-type move that takes the damage of the last physical attack Lucario took and uses it for a counterattack that deals twice the damage. *'Feint: 'A Normal-type physical attack that can pass through moves like Protect and Detect and damage the foe through them. *'Power-Up Punch: 'A physical Fighting-type move that hardens Lucario's fists when used, boosting his physical attack power. *'Swords Dance: 'A Normal-type status move that sharply raises Lucario's Attack stat. *'Metal Sound: 'A Steel-type status move that sharply lowers the foe's resistance to special attacks. *'Bone Rush: 'A physical Ground-type move that has Lucario create a staff-like bone out of aura for a rapid flurry of two to five strikes. *'Quick Guard: 'A Fighting-type move that shields Lucario and his teammates from an attack with high priority. *'Me First: 'A Normal-type move that copies the next damage-dealing move the foe will use and has Lucario use it against them. *'Calm Mind: 'A Psychic-type status move that raises Lucario's Special Attack and Special Defense when used. *'Heal Pulse: 'A Psychic-type move that releases a pulse of energy, healing the target by up to half their maximum health. *'Copycat: 'A Normal-type status move. As Lucario sees his opponent use an attack, he becomes surrounded in an aura of light (color depends on the move being copied) and remembers how they do so to repeat the attack himself, regardless of whether or not it’s a move he himself could learn at all. *'Aura Storm (Non-Canon): After flying off into the sky, it reappears and then launches a powerful Aura beam against all foes within a long distance. The last pulse from this attack will always be the most powerful. *'Quick Attack:' Normal-type. Lucario dashes forward to tackle the opponent so fast that he almost becomes invisible to the human eye. This attack has higher priority over most other moves. *'Work Up:' Normal-type. Lucario rouses himself up, increasing both his attack and special attack. *'Endure:' Normal-type. Lucario endures the opponent’s next attack, allowing him to hang on from the brink of fainting. This move has a higher priority than most other moves. *'Screech:' Normal-type. Lucario emits an earsplitting noise, lowering his opponent’s defense. *'Reversal:' Fighting-type. Lucario performs an all-out attack on the opponent. This attack does more damage the less health Lucario, making it work pretty well after using Endure. *'Nasty Plot:' Dark-type. Lucario stimulates his brain by thinking of bad thoughts, which doubles his special attack. *'Final Gambit:' Fighting-type. Lucario risks everything in order to attack the opponent. This attack does the same amount of damage as the health Lucario has when he uses it. It will make Lucario faint when used. If it fails, whether it be from dodging it, being immune to it, or using Protect or Detect, Lucario will not faint. Alternate Forms Mega Lucario Lucario's Mega Evolution, which can only be activated by a Trainer who has a strong bond with Lucario, a Key Stone, and the proper Mega Stone. While Mega Evolved, all of Lucario's stats but HP and Special Defense gain large buffs. The black streaks covering Mega Lucario's body are where the energy of Mega Evolution raced through its body, and its fighting style has been described by those who've seen it as heartless. Mega Lucario is thought to be the first Mega Evolution discovered. *'Adaptability: '''Mega Lucario's ability, which boosts the power of Fighting and Steel-type moves that it uses by 0.5%. *'Aura Blast: Lucario's Burst Attack from Pokkén Tournament, which is only usable while he's Mega Evolved. The move consists of a punch, an uppercut that knocks the foe into the air, followed by six aura blasts, and ending with a massive Aura Sphere attack that launches the foe away. Feats Strength *(8th Movie) Broke free from Registeel's grip and can match the power of Regirock's Hyper Beam. *(8th Movie) Its Aura Sphere was able to block a Hyper Beam from Registeel. *(Maylene's Lucario) Blew the roof off Maylene's gym when its Aura Sphere collided with Buizel’s Water Pulse *(Maylene's Lucario) Overpowered Ash's Buizel. *(Maylene's Lucario) Mangled a steel claw. *(Riley's Lucario) Knocked down an Aggron with a Close Combat. *(Riley's Lucario) Destroyed his own Poke Ball. *(Cameron's Riolu) Lifted a Gigalith. *(Nate's Lucario) Even with a defensive move (most likely Protect) in use, Aura Sphere could still blow the top off an ice pillar Speed *(8th Movie) Was faster than a speeding car. *(8th Movie) Can jump pretty high. *(8th Movie) Dodged multiple logs while blinded *(Maylene's Lucario) Can dodge a barrage of Bubble Beams without being hit once. *(Cameron's Lucario) Could move at speeds that even Ash's Pikachu couldn't react to. Durability *(8th Movie) Gets strangled and electrocuted by Registeel. *(Korrina's Lucario) Got back up from a blast that blew the roof off a building *(Riley's Lucario) Endured Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks. *(Riley's Lucario) Alongside Riley, prevented the destruction of Iron Island. *(Korrina's Lucario) Takes a Blaze Kick from a Blaziken and is fine *(Gurkinn's Lucario) Easily blocked attacks from a Mega Lucario. Skill *Can read anyone's thoughts through its aura from over a kilometer away. *Not only does it perceive auras, but it has also gained the power to control them. *(8th Movie) Saved the Tree of Life alongside Ash Ketchum, though he sacrificed himself in the process. *(Korrina's Lucario) Got a 100-win streak with Korrina as training for getting his Mega Evolution. Weaknesses *'''Type Weaknesses: Lucario takes double damage from Fighting, Ground, and Fire-type attacks. *'Lack of Defense: H'is defenses are pretty lacking for a Steel-type, so he tends to compensate for this via speed. Unfortunately, that means he may struggle against foes who can keep up with him. *'''Enough Damage: '''While taking damage does increase the power of his attacks, it takes a lot of damage before Lucario is 100% maxed out, so a good enough blow could either get him the win, or take him right out. Gallery 447Riolu.png|Riolu, Lucario's first evolutionary state. 448Lucario-Mega.png|Mega Lucario Category:Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Ki Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Healers